<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Path to Us by Dophne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431693">The Path to Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne'>Dophne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, At least at the start, Blaise Zabini is a good (boy)friend, Bonding, Creature Inheritance, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Description of Voldemort's death, Dominant Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is difficult, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Finding Happiness together, Getting Together, Good Draco Malfoy, Grief/Mourning, Harry and Draco are end game, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magical Rare Disease, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Narcissa is a goddess though, Past Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Rating May Change, Rejection, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Submissive Draco Malfoy, Veela!Draco, but Harry is just as stubborn, but much later in the story, description of violence, non-linear timeline, not yet but it will happen but not in a bad way, not yet either but this is a sad one, of sorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Rejected by your soulmate was not the end of the world for Harry Potter. In fact, it just motivated him to try harder to be there for his heart's true love. None of his friends understand it and sometimes neither does he but he Harry knows that it will all work out in the end. </p><p>This is the story of how Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter find their way to each other and all the messes of life in between. The road isn't going be easy but the best things in life are full of challenges, their love is no different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/OMC, Hermione Granger/OMC, Ron Weasley/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You May Be a Malfoy But You Are Also a Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Weeeell Hello! I haven't written in a looong time but this fic story is been in my mind for years and I have it planned out! This story does incorporate multiple different aspects of past fanfic I have posted but the story is very much original. </p><p>This is going to be Harry/Draco/OMC but the main focus for most of the fic will be on the Harry/Draco development. This story is meant to show that you can love more than one person and that the road to where you meant to be is not always so clear cut and easy. That it can take years to come into fruition. </p><p>Hope you enjoy this story and let me know if you like where this is going xD!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco woke up in pain. He felt like his whole body was on fire while simultaneously trying to rip itself apart. A shout of pain ripped through him before he forced it down not wanting to arouse attention to him from the Death Eaters roaming the manor. Draco had been living in fear since the end of fourth year forced to pretend that nothing was wrong or act any differently. Meeting the actual Dark Lord had shaken Draco to his core. Seeing how his father was groveling to this madman made Draco feel sick inside, but too afraid to challenge the status quo. Now he was in extreme pain alone in his room not knowing what was wrong with him. Pain flared up once again so blinding it knocked Draco back into unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco sweetheart,” his mother’s voice pulled Draco back from the darkness. Finding that the pain had subsided to a dull soreness consuming, Draco risked opening his eyes. The room was too bright and the colors too saturated, causing him to hiss before trying again. This time with extreme caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco felt something flutter on his back, which was odd until he spotted a white wing spreading wide behind his mother’s sitting form and realized that the wing belonged to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>somehow. “What is this? Why do I suddenly have wings sprouting from my back? Why are my nails extremely sharp and hardened? Why is everything so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco could begin to feel panic well up in him as he looked to his mother in desperation. “Please calm yourself Draco,” his mother urged, “it seems that the Black family Veela heritage has chosen you to be a part of the legacy. The first Black to even come out as a light Veela at that. A part of me hoped that it would skip you as it did for more recent generations, but it seems that the Veelas have decided to accept you into their ranks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a what? A bloody humanoid bird?” Draco growled earning a harsh glare from his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show some respect to your heritage son,” mother scolded, “Veelas are extremely picky and often find those in their bloodlines who are in the most need of their protection. You are now stronger, faster, and more capable than any normal wizard. But you have to be careful Draco not to let your Veela control you or be seen by those who you do not trust explicitly. The Dark Lord cannot know about this. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded internally wondering how he was meant to control his Veela. It seemed to want to rush out of the room and try and find his mate, his intended. He knew enough about Veelas to know that they were one of the few creatures who had chosen mates, but he decided he did not want mere instinct to tell him who he had to love. That was for Draco to pick thank you very much. He knew some other information he had learned from Hogwarts, but not much else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How will I control my Veela, mother?” Draco finally plucked some courage to ask his mother as he finally forced his aching body to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must find your center, your core of your magic, and be in tune with it,” his mother replied, “find where your magic core that is where your Veela will be. I will let Bella know that you are ill, so you cannot leave your room at all we will get through this together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels like I am alone in this,” Draco glared out the window not wanting to look at his mother. He was not happy with this situation. His life had already been hard enough knowing that the Dark Lord had something planned for him during sixth year as revenge for his father’s failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may carry the last name of Malfoy, Draco, but you are a Black and our family magic will protect you,” his mother assured him, “many of the recent generations had forgotten what it meant to be a Black but I believe you will help bring back our family honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother got up from the bed moving around Draco’s wings being careful not to touch his new wings. He wondered why she did that, but also knew that even if she were his mother, he would not take it well if she did touch them. Once she left Draco could feel protective wards go up knowing that his mother had set up to keep others out but also to keep Draco in. Though Draco was not planning on leaving this room until he was able to gain some semblance of control on his Veela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco got off the bed with a low grunt of displeasure. His body did not appreciate having to move, but he had a need to know what he looked like in full Veela form. He stepped towards the large full-body mirror near the windows preparing himself for the worst. Once in front of the mirror, Draco froze in shock at what he saw. He had not gained much in inches, but his body seemed to have slimmed down making him more lean than muscular. His hair was longer and almost white, but what shocked him most was his facial features. His eyes were perfectly almond-shaped with long white feather eyelashes that grew exponentially longer as they moved away from his nose. The gray of his eyes popped in contrast. His cheekbones were higher and more pronounced giving off a shimmer effect as if he had a glimmer on his skin. Not much changed with his nose other than it seemed to fit his face more smoothly while his lips retained their original shape, they were no longer pink but a lighter shade of lavender purple that complimented his eyes perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not believe that he had found himself extremely handsome. Draco wondered if the lure also effected himself, but shook off that thought knowing that it was just his vain side talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco turned around to get a better look at his wings. Draco could tell that they were on the smaller end of wingspans having read about how large Veelas wings get when he had read about them once upon a time. The feathers frilled and shifted as the slight shift in air flow moved against them. His wings twitched as he shifted around his shoulders and got a better look at his back. Each wing sat on the back of his shoulders angling towards his spine. The skin connecting to the wings seemed to be red and inflamed though Draco figured having to have grown wings overnight it was probably a normal reaction for his body to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he took his fill of his creature self, Draco decided to get started with reigning in his Veela. This may not be what he wanted for himself, but maybe this could help him stay safe from to some extent. Draco figured as he sat down on a comfy pillow on the carpeted ground, that the Black family magic responded to his mother’s deep desire to protect him. She had seemed constantly stressed and watching every Death Eater near him making sure that they did not try anything. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was not someone you wished to cross if you wanted to walk away without any permanent damage. It was one of the few reasons, most Death Eaters left her alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes Draco took deep breaths, trying to focus his mind. His senses seemed to go on overdrive clouding his thoughts with distractions from the slightest sounds, smells, and touches. Everything felt so loud, demanding his attention. Like he was a newborn child trying to figure out a whole new world. In a sense, it was true as he was not human anymore and this world was very different to his enhanced senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun began to set when Draco finally hit a breakthrough. He had realized that he could actually feel his magic brushing up against his skin. At first, he had mistaken it for the drift of air but when he focused on them it was too encompassing and warm when the rooms in the manor were spelled to blow cool air during the summer months. So, he waited and just concentrated on the minor sensations brushing against his skin. Suddenly he could feel his magic everywhere. Like waves filling and moving through the room. Draco followed their movements, letting the warmth of his magic pull him in. Being able to connect to his own magic felt amazing and breathtaking. His father had tried to stamp all over Draco. Telling him that he was not much of a wizard. That the only reason Lucius cared was that Draco was his only heir. Now feeling his magic Draco thought his father was probably jealous and wanted to control Draco by putting him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Draco could feel his magic flowing around him did not make it easy to find his core. There were too many flowing waves of magic intertwining and he would lose the path he was following. It was frustrating, but he knew that it was not going to be a one-day journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie, an older house elf that helped raise Draco, popped into his room with a tray full of food. She gave a stern look placing the tray in front of Draco before saying, “Master Draco must eat! Master Narcissa just informed Julie that Master Draco has not eaten. That is no good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Julie,” Draco moved from the spot he had been sitting in for hours into a more comfortable position to eat, “As you can see, I am not entirely capable to come to the kitchens. If you can help me keep this a secret from the rest of the house, especially Aunt Bella, I would greatly appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julie not like Mistress Bellatrix! No, Julie will not speak a word! Death Eaters treat Julie and the rest no better than trash. Only you and Mistress Narcissa be treating us kindly,” Julie assured Draco before popping away, not giving Draco a chance to thank her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was not always kind to the house-elves back when he was still blinded by his father’s words and teachings. Though seeing how he treated Dobby in the summer between first and second year, Draco realized that maybe his father was not who he thought he was. Draco did not think himself cruel, but not kind to the house-elves, but Dobby and Julie were his direct caretakers, and seeing either of them hurt had been the start of opening his eyes. Though he kept his changing thoughts and perceptions to himself not wanting to out himself to the rest of his house not knowing who to trust. Not all Slytherins were bad, but one could never really be sure in the house that prided itself on keeping secrets and hiding behind facades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food was warm and full of nutrients. Draco did not realize how hungry he was until his first bite. He did go through an extreme body modification which is probably why he was so hungry, having not eaten anything since it had occurred. As he ate, Draco contemplated what he needed to do. He thought best to focus the next few days on getting his Veela under control and hidden away then he can focus on some research. The more he knew about what he was the better his situation was. Draco felt like he needed some semblance of control with so many decisions being made for him by others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Draco finally found his core. It took a bit longer than Draco would have liked, but his mother had told him not to rush it when she came to visit. Finding his core almost felt like he was finally connected to himself in the fullest capacity. Knowing where his magic flowed and how it connected with him and the world seemed like an important thing for every magical person to know. This should be taught at school, but that would require Dumbledore to put more effort into running his school, which lately he seemed to be too busy to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he had found his core, he worked on pulling in his Veela features. Draco first focused on his wings, thinking them to be the obvious and easiest choice at the moment. For the first time since they had popped out, he could actually feel the connection the wings had not only to his physical self but to his magic. That although they were attached to his person it was his magic that was keeping them in place. It was an interesting concept knowing that it was magic that gave him that inheritance. The wings were not so easy to get rid of as he thought though. Night fell before he was able to fold his wings into his person, making him dread the rest. Yet surprisingly, when he came to test his creature features, they seemed to fold in naturally. Draco guessed if he could get his wings to fold away, then everything else would follow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that his mother’s favor had run out almost as soon as Draco had finally gained control of his Veela. She came into his room the next day with a worried look in her eyes and Draco knew that the Dark Lord was summoning him. Draco wanted to cry and run away, but he knew he could not escape without endangering his mother. The Death Eaters had placed a heavy tracking spell on her to keep both Lucius and Draco from thinking about leaving with her. Draco was a coward, but not enough to abandon his mother. He loved her too dearly to do that to her. So, whatever this mad man demanded of him, he would find a way to do it. Even if it killed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” his mother spoke his name softly almost pleadingly. He shook his head, knowing that she was going to ask him to leave her and run one last time. He does not think he could deny her if she spoke the question aloud one last time. Draco needed her to not ask it. And by some miracle, she did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will see you in a bit mother,” Draco replied as if he was going out for a stroll in the garden. Stepping out of his room for the first time in days. His Aunt Bella smiled maniacally at him as she was charged with bringing her nephew to the Dark Lord. In her eyes, there was no greater honor, but in his, there was no greater disgrace. Though Draco would gladly live with that disgrace if it meant sparing his mother from it all as much as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a wonderful thing Draco,” his Aunt Bella urged as they neared the Death Eater meeting room where the Dark Lord conducted his business these days, “imagine all the glory the Malfoy name will gain once the Dark Lord wins the war!” He stayed silent internally sneering at her trying to enjoy his final moments of freedom and happiness.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were Death Eaters everywhere as they neared the meeting room that used to be the ballroom. Seeing so many did not help his nerves knowing that he is the only one in his year that will be getting the mark before they graduate. Draco was seething on the inside that he was being punished for his father’s failure. Those who spotted him, gave him a plethora of different reactions either looking down at him, amused or sneering that he somehow was ‘worthy’ enough for the mark when they had to work for it. They could keep the ugly thing to themselves if Draco could have his way. But that is not what his life deemed for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large white doors opened into a very large room filled with the Dark Lord’s followers with the closest inner circle members standing closest to the snakelike facsimile of a man who sat on a conjured throne Draco knew to not have existed before. The Veela within him was on edge wanting to run from the room full of vile wizards and witches. Dark magic was not inherently wrong, but if harnessed by the wrong sort can be disastrous. It was people like Death Eaters that contorted magic to this disgusting form. If Draco had a choice he would walk back out that door but he could not. His mother needed him to do this. Her survival was on the line. So he ignored his Veela’s cries to run and walked to where his Aunt led him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Draco Malfoy, the young Slytherin prodigy,” the Dark Lord hissed as Draco reluctantly bowed to the wizard, “so glad you could join us, unlike your </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgraceful </span>
  </em>
  <span>father. I had a mind to kill you when your father got himself thrown into Azkaban, but your dear Aunt Bellatrix convinced me that you are worth more to me alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Draco’s body. He was glad that he had gotten control over his creature's side at that moment. If he had not he knew that the creature that lived in the back of his mind would have attempted to murder the Dark Lord with his very own talon fingers. Even if becoming a Veela protected him from many spells and curses, Draco was not immune to the unforgivables, which he knew that any one of the Death Eaters including his own blood would use against him if he dared. They would murder him just for no longer being </span>
  <em>
    <span>human. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to stay bowed not looking at anything but the marble ground afraid he could give himself away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am humbled by your summons my Lord,” Draco replied, feeling the bile rise within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am glad you are over your little cold,” the Dark Lord hissed again and Draco could feel the red eyes of the snake-man roam over his bent body, “You are lucky. I have decided to gift you the mark today as a sign of loyalty to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Something not many your age gets to receive as I do not like dealing with children much. What say you Draco, are you excited to bear my mark?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Veela in his mind was screaming for him to run. That his mate would not like another person’s mark on his body. Draco agreed that he did not want the mark, but not for the same reasons his dumb creature half expressed. He thought the mark hideous and would not represent who he was. There might have been a time when he would have gladly taken the mark, but that boy no longer existed. Shattered when he realized the reality of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my Lord. I am deeply honored to receive such a... privilege,” Draco forced out the final word trying hard to keep the distaste from his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dark Lord summoned Draco to stand in front of him and pull the sleeve of his left arm up revealing the pale blank skin of his forearm. After this, his skin would be marred. His Veela would think himself ugly and unwanted. An easy ticket for rejection which could end up killing Draco, but at the moment he had to take the risk. His mother was more important to him than the possibility of rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the Dark Lord’s ghostly gray hand wrap around his wrist Draco felt himself jump slightly at the coldness. It was almost as if the Dark Lord was not alive even if the man very much was. The Dark Lord pulled out his wand, pressed it into Draco’s skin, and cast the spell to embed the dark mark into Draco’s pale skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco screamed in agony feeling an extreme burn before his world went black. The only word that passed his mind was: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tainted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Message From Father to Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry walks into a forest to face Voldemort thinking this was his end but little did he know that being a Potter gave him one more trick up his sleeve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is Chapter two! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what yall think xD</p><p>This story is gonna be a little (very) nonlinear at the start so it jumps between timelines a bit but further, out into the story it sort of converges into the same timeline but I will say in the notes what year it is if it is unclear exactly</p><p>This is May 2nd, 1997 Battle of Hogwarts for Harry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stood at the beginning of the Forbidden Forest clutching the resurrection stone in his hand. He had long ditched his cloak at the entrance of the ruined school knowing no one was paying attention to notice his actions. A part of him was glad that his closest friends were distracted, but not by what caused their waning attention. If Harry could go back and save them he would. </p><p>The wind blew, causing the tall trees’ leaves to flutter creating the soft noises of leaves brushing against each other. It was both ominous and calming at the same time. A serene moment before the dreaded event that was about to take place in a few minutes. At least his death was going to be on the grounds of the one place he called home. Harry had to die. He knew that now and this time there was no coming back from that. </p><p>Harry walked into the forest nearing the area in which Voldemort and his cronies were waiting. He stood slightly shy of their view before closing his eyes, turning the stone in his palm and willing those he had lost to come back to him. He opened his eyes slowly dreading what he might see. A part of him hoped that no one was there. That this was all a fluke. But when he did there stood the Marauders and his mum smiling silently at him. None of them spoke a word just gave him reassuring smiles as if telling him that it was going to be okay. That death was not the end. </p><p>“I hope you are there when it all ends,” Harry whispers, not sure if they can hear him, “I don’t want to die alone surrounded by Death Eaters. I’m sorry that you did not get to live the lives you deserve and I love you.”</p><p>His mother stepped forward, but his father placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her. He looked at Harry and somehow knew that if Lily came to him, he would lose all the strength he had to take the next step.  </p><p>Harry took a deep breath and marched silently into the open area of the forest in which Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and Hagrid stood waiting. Harry heard the loud gasp Hagrid released but focused solely on the snake-man in front of him. </p><p>“Well, look at this,” Voldemort hissed, “Harry Potter has come to die.” </p><p>Harry bit his tongue and just stared down Voldemort as the man continued to taunt him and his loved ones. It was all stupid really. Grown adults acting like children. Bullying him in his final moments as if it was not already hard enough. They act like he was the menace, but really who would think they were strong for coming after a bunch of <em>children?  </em></p><p>“Any final words you want me to relay to your <em> friends, </em>Harry?” Voldemort asked with a wide disturbing smile. </p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, knowing that whatever he said Voldemort was not likely to repeat it. He did have a lot to say to his friends and found family, but he did not care for it to be conveyed by the vile man in front of him or any of his followers.</p><p> </p><p>“If that is all,” Voldemort drawled, sounding bored, “<em> Avada Kedavra!”  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Harry woke up at a train station to meet Dumbledore. Sadness sparked in Harry at seeing the old man who had thought of as a grandfather figure of sorts. The man looked sad and apologetic and seemed like he was about to speak, but suddenly Harry found himself somewhere else. He was no longer at a train station, but a cylinder room filled to the brim with books. </p><p> </p><p>Confused, Harry looked around trying to figure out what had happened. Why do things always have to be weird with him? Even his death seemed to not be going correctly. “I am glad you got your mother’s eyes,” a voice spoke up behind him, causing Harry to turn around and see his father standing in the room with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad? Where am I?” Harry asked, feeling even more confused than before. </p><p> </p><p>“An in-between of sorts,” his dad replied, “I did not want Dumbledore to get a chance to talk to you before I did. Though I think what I have got to say will take up all the time we have so I don’t think the old coot will get a chance to speak really.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry was shocked at hearing his father talk about Dumbledore like that. Apart of him wanted to defend the old headmaster but decided that it might be more important to hear what his father had to say. For the first time, Harry did not rush in headfirst and actually assessed the situation in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“So I am not dead? Or at least not yet?” Harry asked instead, caring more about getting answers than defending Dumbledore. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, son, do not fall for all the bullshit Dumbledore and Voldemort spew on you,” his dad replied, “you are stronger than they both could ever hope to be. Both used you in their own ways leading you here. If you had died earlier, I don’t know if your body would have been able to handle the transformation.” </p><p> </p><p>“Transformation?” Harry really wished his life did not have to have so many twists. </p><p> </p><p>His dad chuckled as if he could tell what his son was thinking, “The Potters come from a long line of Demon inheritance. Long ago our ancestors married a demon and his children were gifted with demon powers. Each generation within the Potter line inherited that power to varying degrees. On their twentieth birthday, we go through our transformation which requires our human self to die for our demon selves to be born. When I turned I was still mostly human with some extra juice in me. I was a little sad at first because I was expecting to become this badass demon. For you, though, I knew the moment I held you in my arms that you were going to be the strongest Potter. </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore never knew about us for we would not have been welcomed in the world he wished to create for we are dark creatures, Harry. Extremely dark creatures. You can find out more about demons from books within our vaults. Our family has left so much at your disposal and don’t be afraid to use it like I was. I did not want Dumbledore to find out about our family secrets and that is probably why it led to Lily and mine’s demise. It was me who set up the ritual for Lily to save you. It would only activate once and only if both of us had died. A sacrifice but one I would make a hundred times. </p><p> </p><p>I know you probably have so many questions, but I don’t have a lot of time to answer them all. I know that you will change the world. Create something new where both dark and light magic can co-exist. A world where all shades of grey live for it is rare for someone to be truly light and truly dark. Just know that when you return to the living world that you will be a lot stronger. Use that to your advantage. </p><p> </p><p>I love you, Harrison. Never doubt that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry teared up at the end hearing his father be proud of him and believe in him. It made him happier than anything that Dumbledore could have said to him. It never occurred to him just how much Dumbledore had used him. It was as if his mind had locked all the evidence away convincing himself that it was really his choice to make when in reality it was Dumbledore’s. The seed of doubt had been planted. </p><p> </p><p>“Dumbledore was always talking in riddles and it took Snape dying and sharing his memories with me for me to really understand what he wanted me to do,” Harry spoke up feeling tears falling down his face now, “that I had a Horcrux embedded in me from that night I lost you guys. That I needed to die in order to give the rest a fighting chance.” </p><p> </p><p>“What a bunch of hogwash,” his dad growled, “you never died that night, Harry. The ritual was in full effect when Voldemort died that day. To create a Horcrux is a lot more complex than what Dumbledore seemed to grasp. Dumbledore put too much stake in a prophecy he heard in a pub from a barely cohesive Trewlany. It still angers me that you were placed with the Dursleys with the pretense of blood wards when that was not at all what the ritual did. It was to protect you long enough until you came into your inheritance. It would slowly grow weaker as you grew older but still be able to protect you when you needed it the most.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry was shocked at hearing the fact that there was no Horcrux. That he had walked into the forest to die for no reason. That he almost threw it all away for nothing. Anger bubbled inside him at hearing this. Dumbledore set him up like a lamb for slaughter with no payoff. Sent him to live with relatives that hated his guts with the pretense of blood wards that did not even exist. Harry could have lived his life away from the damn Dursleys. Harry was going to make sure that no other child fell through the cracks that they would save as many kids as they could from abusive homes. </p><p> </p><p>“What was all this for then?” Harry gasped sobbing openly now. </p><p> </p><p>“Not all was in vain Harry,” his dad replied, smiling softly pulling Harry into a hug, “now you have the strength to take on Voldemort. I am so proud of you my son. Even though this will probably be our only conversation for a long time to come I want you to know that I am so proud of you no matter what happens.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Dad,” Harry said wetly, “can you tell mom and everyone else that I love them?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course Harry,” his dad replied kissing Harry on the forehead, “it’s time to say goodbye. Go live your life and find happiness and love. Your mate is out there you just have to find them and shower then in love like I know you can. You will probably have to fight for your mateship like almost all Potters have. It seems to be a family curse but at least it isn’t a bad one.” </p><p>Harry smiled bathing in his dad’s warmth before closing his eyes and letting himself be dragged back to the world of the living. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Don’t move,” a woman’s voice spoke into his ear. Harry stiffened not knowing what situation he ended up in. He felt a firm grip on his arm as the woman moved closer coming into Harry’s line of view. Harry could see her perfectly even with his glasses had fallen off in his fall. Looking into those grey eyes that reminded him instantly of Malfoy’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Is my son alive? Safe?” she asked hurriedly desperation seeping into her voice. Something told Harry that he could trust her. So he nodded as minutely as possible to indicate his answer. A moment later, the warmth of Malfoy’s mother was gone as he felt the slight breeze of her robes brush against his back and the rustling of the leaves that littered on the forest floor. Harry finally realized how heavy he felt being in his own body again. </p><p> </p><p>Harry did not move but he listened flabbergasted as Malfoy’s mother turned, staring at the madman before them and pronounced that Harry Potter was dead. Hagrid yelled in denial begging Harry to wake up and it hurt Harry to hear his half-giant friend sound so distraught and to be the cause of that pain. After the happy cries of the loyal death eaters, Harry felt someone lift his body off the ground instantly recognizing Hagrid’s warmth pressed against his side. He stayed limp, listening as the group moved towards the castle and out of the forest. </p><p> </p><p>Hagrid places Harry on the hard stone ground and Harry tries hard not to move purposefully letting his head fall to the side. As tactical as Harry could, Harry opened his eyes just slightly that he could peer at the scene in front of him. They were just outside the grand entrance in the large rubble courtyard. </p><p> </p><p>“You can come out now,” Voldemort cackled using <em> snorus </em>to make his voice travel into the castle, “come, witness, that your savior is now dead!” </p><p> </p><p>Harry watched as students and teachers poured out of the school all brandishing their wands ready to fight only stopping when they spotted Harry’s limp form. It broke a part of him hearing the sad cries of his friends. Still, something in him told him to wait. And he did as Malfoy walked from the crowd of students looking devastated trying hard not to flinch as Voldemort hugged him before he joined his parents. </p><p> </p><p>It was not until Neville pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and cut off Nagini’s head did Harry feel the urge to take action. In a swift move, Harry was on his feet rushing to push Neville out of the way of Voldemort’s revenge spell that flew straight for him. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Harry?” </em>Neville gasped in shock looking over to the place where Harry was laid, surprised. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay down Nev,” Harry whispered, “let me take care of the rest.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Impossible!” </em>Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Harry looking more enraged by the second. As if he could not fathom anyone having the audacity to master death not once but twice. </p><p> </p><p>“Well hello to you too, Tom,” Harry smiled widely knowing that it looked menacing. He did not want to give himself away too much and he didn’t exactly know what sort of changes and powers his new body would have. </p><p> </p><p>“It seems that your stubbornness knows no bounds,” Voldemort sneered, “but this time I shall ensure that you stay dead!” </p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled feeling a deep dark energy swirl within him asking to be let out. He focused that energy into his hands before advancing on Voldemort who sent curses intent on killing Harry but somehow Harry found himself easily dodging the spells. With ease, Harry was in front of Voldemort so close he could feel Voldemort’s short panicked breathing. </p><p> </p><p>“I will tell you why you’re going to lose,” Harry spoke, “and there are many reasons for that. The wand you hold claiming to be its master belongs to me rightfully. Since it was Malfoy who disarmed Dumbledore that night and since I bested him the ownership of the wand fell to me not you. Second, you messed with a Potter and according to my father we are descendants of the demon timekeepers and I am the most powerful in the last few generations to be born. Killing me in the forest just activated my powers which makes me stronger than you not just physically but magically as well. Third, you destroyed your soul to the point I would think the original Tom Riddle would have sneered at what he has become. You made yourself weaker for it is one's soul that powers our magic. Fourth, I no longer have any qualms with killing you for you are a threat to my world. This is goodbye, Tom.” </p><p> </p><p>After his speech, Harry stepped back slightly lifting his right arm not giving Voldemort a chance to regain himself before striking him. Harry shot for Voldemort’s chest grabbing at his heart and crushing it with his newfound strength. </p><p> </p><p>Voldemort was dead. </p><p> </p><p>As the husk of the vile man disinterested before Harry’s eyes, he locked eyes with a pair of shocked grey ones, his mind screaming <em> mate!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Nothing ever came easy for Harry. For fate had destined his mate to be none other than Draco Malfoy. Though a part of him did not mind the challenge.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heart Of a Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a new chapter xD</p><p>This is Draco's POV and this chapter occurs at the beginning of sixth year! </p><p>Hope you enjoy it! xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco stared at his arm, feeling empty. Ever since he got the mark, the Veela part of him filled his entire being with disgust. It had been a few weeks since the snake-man gave him this hideous tattoo along with his new task that Draco knew he was bound to fail and all Draco wanted to do was hide away from the world. The only good thing that occurred these days were the letters from his friends, especially from Blaise. The Dark Italian had a way of finding all the cracks in Draco’s defenses even through his letters. Draco had not been able to answer a single one in fear of them being intercepted, but somehow Blaise could still figure him out through his silence. He missed him and the others as his mother had refused to let them visit him. </p><p> </p><p>His mother was taking him to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies as well as a short detour to Borges and Burkes antique store. His Aunt Bella had mentioned reading about some old twin cabinets that were linked, but the one located at Hogwarts was broken. Voldemort thought it important to get the cabinet fixed so he had ordered Draco to not only find a way to complete his impossible task but to also fix a cabinet he had no knowledge on how to fix. The snake-man really wanted Draco dead and not an easy death, but a sad humiliating one. </p><p> </p><p>Draco pushed those thoughts aside not wanting to dwell on things he had no control over. He had made his decision. With that in mind, he walked out of his room to meet his mother in the guest visiting area where the public floo was located. The manor’s magic flowed through him as he moved through the halls as if trying its best to protect its heir within its walls. Where was this magic when he was facing the snake-man? Maybe it was weakened in those rooms from the amount of dark malicious magic that is allowed to go on in there. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco, my love, are you ready to depart?” his mother asked giving him a good once over to check-up on him. He knew he had disappointed her even if they both knew that taking the mark was the only option for survival.  </p><p> </p><p>“Of course mother. Let’s go before it gets too crowded. No need to mingle with the commoners for longer than necessary,” Draco replied, knowing full well that his Aunt Bella was listening in on them. If he faltered in any way she would willingly go running to her master and report him. Does not mean he had to stoop to the lows he had when he used to believe in such things as blood purity. For he did believe it once, but he was forced to reconstruct his views on the world. Looking back now he could understand why Potter and his followers did not like him. He was not going to ask for forgiveness now. There was no point. He just hoped that his decision to leave them alone this year will be enough to let things between them all pass and not have to deal with any fights between the golden trio and his friends.</p><p> </p><p>They made it to the floo system in Diagon Alley with little problem. His mother and he worked their way through Draco’s list buying all the items he needed and extra that he deemed necessary. His mother bought him a thigh holster for his wand that allowed him easy access to it at all times as a late birthday present. Though he knew it made her feel safer knowing Draco had easier access to his wand. </p><p>Once school shopping was done, Draco met up with his Death Eater uncle and aunt to head towards Borges and Burkes to look at the cabinet his aunt wanted to try and use. They snuck around to Knockturn Alley as inconspicuous as they could, but Draco could feel eyes on him as they moved. Walking into the creepy overstuffed shop Draco felt the dread of everything start to pile on him. His Veela did not like being in this place and Draco reluctantly agreed. He closed his eyes and took one deep breath to calm himself before focussing back at his sneering aunt as she began talking to the store’s owner.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no need for hostility Madam Lestrange,” the store owner glared at his aunt, “I will show you the cabinet you requested.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Draco answered quickly, cutting his aunt off before she could let out another rude comment. The faster he could get this meeting over with the faster he could hide away in his room. </p><p> </p><p>The store owner nodded and walked towards the stairs leading them to the second floor of the store. The cabinet was sitting near the open window looking tall and daunting. It was oddly shaped for a cabinet as it was triangular rather than a rectangle. Still, it would serve the purpose of the task he was given. </p><p> </p><p>“Took a bit to find, mind you,” the store owner spoke up as Draco continued to check the cabinet out, “I almost wasn’t sure if it was it but there are no other triangular shaped cabinets that I could find that were not made recently.” </p><p> </p><p>“We will be needing it, but I would like to keep it in this shop if you don’t mind,” Draco replied, “it would be better if it doesn’t leave this shop with us so that it's less...suspicious.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course young heir Malfoy,” the store owner agreed quickly, “as long as you will sign the ownership papers and pay for it now.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded drifting away into his mind as his aunt began to cackle maniacally screeching about how excited she was for what was to happen this year. </p><p> </p><p>“Please let me know directly if anyone tries to inquire about this transaction or this cabinet,” his mother requested to the store owner while his crazy aunt was not listening, “it is of utmost importance that this information is relayed only to me or my son. You understand, don’t you? We will be sure to pay a good hefty price for your secrecy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Lady Malfoy,” the store owner bowed, leading both Draco and his mother to the counter to get through the transactions that needed to be done. </p><p> </p><p>Signing those ownership papers felt an awful lot like signing his doom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco stood alone on platform 9 ¾, his mother had already left him, wondering if he should make his way onto the train or wait for at least one of his friends. Turns out he didn’t have to make a choice as he felt someone brush up against his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Well hello my Dragon,” Blaise smiles at Draco. </p><p> </p><p>“Slayer,” Draco returned the smile. Draco turned bodily towards his best friend. It felt like so long since he had last seen his Italian friend. Blaise was the one friend that Draco had chosen for himself. Someone his father had not picked for him. It’s not that Draco didn’t care for his other friends just that Blaise holds a special place in his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“I would say you look good, but you look like shit,” Blaise said, knowing better than to ask how his summer had been. Draco had warned Blaise by the end of fifth-year of what was going to possibly happen during the summer months. Still didn’t stop him from commenting.</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you too,” Draco shot back, rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I did, you know, miss you,” Blaise wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist affectionately. Draco felt himself blush at the touch. Blaise was one of the few that Draco could let his guard down. </p><p> </p><p>They started to make their way towards the train in comfortable silence. Blaise moved his arm from Draco and slipped his hand over his intertwining their fingers. The move surprised Draco, but he found that he did not mind it at all. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise had gotten taller. Taller than Draco. His dark complexion was shining making him look like he had a glow to him. If Draco didn’t know better Draco would have been sure Blaise was the one with the inheritance, but the Zabini line had not had a creature inheritance in two hundred years and Blaise had already confirmed that he was not breaking the drought. Still, his fellow Slytherin did not need any help from creature blood. He was authentically beautiful just the way he was. Blaise had outgrown his childish features finally growing into his features. Blaise was breathtaking. </p><p> </p><p>“I got my inheritance on my birthday,” Draco confessed as they stepped into the express, “a Light Veela.” </p><p> </p><p>“Those are rare in the Black family aren’t they?” Blaise asked in a voice full of awe. </p><p> </p><p>“We do have more Dark Veela in our blood, but the line my mother comes from is from the Light Veela ancestors,” Draco replied, allowing Blaise to take the lead as they walked down the narrow corridor. Most compartments were empty still but Blaise walked past them to the open train carts where the older Slytherins tended to occupy. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise paused in his stride and turned back towards Draco pulling him against his chest, “Well, even with wings of feathers you are my dragon and I your slayer. The only person who should get the chance to touch you is me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought your mother taught you better manners, Slayer. Ask me to dinner first before you try taking me to bed,” Draco replied with a flirtatious smirk. Even though Draco knew Blaise was not his mate, he would not say no to his slayer. Still, he had to warn Blaise. </p><p> </p><p>“Blaise,” Draco whispered, “fate may not have chosen you as my destined mate but <em> I </em>am choosing you. I care not for the whims of some animal instinct.” </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even wait for me to ask,” Blaise chuckled, “but yes I want to be with you. I don’t mind not being Veela’s chosen as long as that choice does not bring you pain or make it hard for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations on the union,” a new voice spoke softly behind them. They both turned to see Luna Lovegood smiling softly at them, “take care of my dear cousin Blaise.” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were related to Loo—” “you will not finish that sentence Blaise,” Draco cut in glaring at his now new boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise shot Draco a look. Ever since Draco had discovered that Luna was a close relative, Draco had been adamant about not calling her such names. Seeing how he and the rest of the school had treated her made him angry. Getting to know her helped Draco a lot. He may not be a good person, especially after what he will do this year, but he wanted to at least try and change how the Slytherins treated his cousin. He had encouraged her friendship with Potter, being sure not to talk to her in front of any Gryffindors not wanting to jeopardize her place with that group. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you are well, Draco,” Luna spoke again breaking the slight growing tension between the trio. </p><p> </p><p>“I am happy I can say the same to you, Luna. Be safe and have a good year,” Draco replied nodding politely. </p><p> </p><p>“I apologize Lovegood,” Blaise said as he moved out of Luna’s way as she walked past them, “I should know better, I will work on being more mindful.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes it’s hard not to fall into the same habits as others,” Luna smiled, “it’s good to realize it early. And worry not,  I accept your apology and look forward to getting to know you.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they were alone again, Blaise grabbed Draco’s hand and began walking again towards the Slytherin carriage. Blaise filled the silence with mindless chatter, talking about his invitation to the new Slug Club introduction meeting that their new, well technically old, potions professor was throwing an hour into the train ride. It seems that the professor was trying keen on collecting people and Blaise had made the cut, though they both doubted it was for Blaise’s skills in potions since Draco was a lot better than he was and did not get invited. Though Draco was not sure he wanted an invite but urged Blaise to go. At least to see who else was invited and maybe return with a funny story or two. Gathering such as this could lead to such interesting tales. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair that you get to resign your duty as Slytherin prefect while I am forced to socialize with others without the reason of taking house points,” Blaise sniffed dramatically as they sat in an open booth waiting for the rest of their year mates to arrive. </p><p> </p><p>Draco placed his head in Blaise’s lap demanding his new boyfriend play with his hair. Blaise laughed at his antics but obediently began to card his fingers through Draco’s pale blond locks.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was lulled to sleep only awoken when he felt his comfortable pillow shift from under him. He let out a pitiful whine earning him a chuckle from Blaise and the rest of their friends who had joined the booth with them while Draco had slept. </p><p> </p><p>“I know I am horrible, but since you have RSVP’d for me, I have to go to the damn Slug Club meeting,” Blaise responded to Draco’s sleepy glare. Blaise smirked, knowing full well that Draco was cursing himself for thinking this was a good idea but was pacified as Pansy moved to take Blaise’s place like a good best friend she was. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise bent down to place a quick kiss on Draco’s lips and bid the rest goodbye and to keep his new boyfriend happy while he was gone. Pansy just waved her free hand away claiming she knew better than he how to keep one Draco Malfoy happy. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the train ride was uneventful until his encounter with Potter. He was planning on avoiding the Gryffindor, but Draco could see the firelight up in Potter’s eyes and knew that he had gotten Potter’s interest and not in a good way. In an attempt to somehow tame the flames, Draco acted as his asshole self and petrified Potter before kicking his nose in. Maybe if Potter thought that Draco was just a git like he normally was he would leave Draco alone. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Draco sent Luna to aid Potter after he left telling her to pretend that she just happened upon him by accident. And later Luna sent him an owl letting him know that she could tell that Potter was not going to give up watching Draco that year. </p><p> </p><p>Just what he needed. Fucking Potter getting in the way of everything. Just one year he wanted where he didn’t have to deal with the Golden Trio. Where he could spend as much of it with Blaise and his friends before he doomed himself with his mission. For Draco Malfoy was doomed and his time was limited. So fuck Potter if he thinks Draco is going to waste precious time. He was determined to ignore the Chosen One no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>Still, as the excitement of starting a new year and gaining a new boyfriend ebbed away, guilt crept into his heart eating him up from the inside. He needed to come clean with Blaise about what had happened during the summer. Draco knew that Blaise had an idea, but not the extent to which Draco had fallen. It was only fair that Blaise knew what he was getting himself into. So he resolved to confess dreading Blaise’s reaction. </p><p> </p><p>He will talk to Blaise tomorrow. At least for tonight, he was going to enjoy sleeping in Blaise’s warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Learning What it Means to be  a Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry’s heart hurt. Like an open wound that refused to shut. He did not know where to go or what to do. How to help those he loved that survived. Or what to do with a mate that seemingly did not want him. So he did the least Gryffindor thing and ran. He hid away looking for the Potter libraries to learn more about being a demon. If he could figure out what he was and how it fit with who he was maybe he would come back stronger and be there for his found family. Harry was not ready to face the Weasley’s or the surviving Order members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Harry did was go to Gringotts. The goblins glared at him as he entered ready to strike him down for the slights he had done on their people when the goblin king, Ragnok, himself stepped in. Harry could tell the king did not do so from the goodness of his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems that we have a lot to talk about, Harry Potter,” King Ragnok sneered up at Harry, “it is only due to your new creature status that I have stayed my people’s hand. Come, we shall meet in one of the royal meeting halls for our...little talk .” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded following King Ragnok and his guards not knowing what was going to happen. Maybe he should not have come alone. They weaved through the halls that seemed endless going deeper into the labyrinth of Gringotts. Surprisingly though the more they walked the more grand the hall became. The walls and floor were made from pure white marble with some gold and black accented design work. Paintings of goblins decked the walls between grand doors. Intricate designed tables scattered artfully around with beautiful artwork that seem fit for royalty. It seemed that they were now in the royal halls of Gringotts. Probably not many outsiders had the chance to visit this part of the bank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached the end of the hall where the largest set of doors stood looming in front of them. Harry gaped as he watched the doors swing open revealing an even more grand room. There were floor to ceiling windows that seemed to peer into an underground city. A long table sat in the middle with low hanging floating candles that lit up the shockingly black marble table surface. It was spectacular and Harry was surprised to be given the privilege to see it after what he and his friends had committed to the goblin nation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Harrison,” a new voice spoke, forcing Harry to finally realize that there was someone else in the room with them. The man was tall, with glowing brown skin, dark hair, dazzling gold eyes and a large pair of twisted horns. He was a demon just like Harry. Or maybe not exactly since he had some standing with the goblins enough to warrant Harry the private meeting with the goblin king.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Harry,” Harry corrected not knowing who the new demon was, “and you are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lion’s bravery is strong in you just Harry,” the demon smiled standing up from his seat at the middle of the table, “my name is Selvayn, the current king of the demon realm Kumar. In other words I am your boss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed unsure what to do to greet the king of demons. He silently cursed his father for not teaching him minor etiquette before disappearing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems that your heir is not aware of many things Selvayn,” King Ragnok spoke somehow smiling through the sneer, “please take a seat Lord Potter. We have much to discuss it seems.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heir? How am I your heir?” Harry felt extremely confused. Nothing that was happening made any sense to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit little demon,” King Selvayn indicated to the seat across from him and the now seated King Rognak, “I will clear up as much as I can about your situation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry walked to his seat as quickly as he could. His steps were loud and bounced off the walls of the large room. It was intense and quiet as Harry made his seemingly long journey to his designated seat. Once there, Harry hesitated slightly scared at the idea of more change. He was adaptable, he had to be growing up the way he did, but he was also tired. He just wanted to settle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Change is a part of life,” King Selvayn spoke as if reading his mind. Harry’s head shot up glaring. He had enough of mind readers and  meddlers. “It’s written on your face, little demon. I would not invade your privacy like that. I believe everyone is entitled to their own privacy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Harry blushed forcing himself to take a seat, “I don’t like being left in the dark and having my mind read without permission.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very valid and reasonable expectations, Lord Potter,” King Ragnok spoke with King Selvayn nodding in agreement, “and you would not have to worry as these halls are covered in runes that stop anyone without express permission from violating your mind like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wish I had those tattooed on me while at school might have saved me from having the old coot and Tom muddling in my mind,” Harry mumbled but was heard by both kings as King Selvayn threw his head back roaring in laughter while King Ragnok chuckled through his ever present snarl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So um,” Harry stuttered internally wondering where his Gryffindor courage was when he needed it. Harry faced death damn it! He can do this! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize,” King Selvayn spoke finally after calming down, “this all must be confusing and complicated to you right now. But I assure you that I am here to aid you since your family cannot. It will all become clear at the end of this or at least I hope it will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry studied the demon sitting across from him. He was the king of demons. He is an important figure to demon-kind from what he read in the little books written about demons he could find, why would he bother with a fresh newly inherited demon? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Ragnok had called you my heir,” King Selvayn reminded Harry, “that means that the moment you came into your inheritance the magic of succession was activated. You see, I knew your great-grandparents. Your great grandfather was my best friend while his wife was a distant cousin whom I cherished deeply. You are family to me and to demons family is cherished. I knew every generation of Potter since though I was not as involved in your father’s life as would have liked. If I had been, he might still be alive but being the King of a kingdom was not easy, especially trying to squash any rebellion sparked by Voldemort’s rise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demons are not allowed to directly interfere with humans and so when you did not come into your inheritance as a babe I could not involve myself. We never know if mother magic has gifted someone with inheritance until they die and I had dumbly thought you did but seeing you alive but still human confused me. I thought maybe lady magic had gifted you a second life as a descendant of a long line of demons but I was wrong. So I stayed away watching over you while I focused on rebuilding my damaged kingdom. Occasionally I broke our own kind’s laws by manipulating situations to make sure you survived. And sometimes it caused you pain and I apologize for that. I apologize for letting the arbitrary rules demons of long ago restrain me from helping you. I apologize for failing you during your time as a human and ask to allow me to make it up to you as a demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t have any children of my own and I had willed that the next Potter to inherit will be my successor to the crown. That I would train and prepare them to be the next ruler of Kumar. Since you did end up becoming a full-fledged demon even with human blood diluting your chances, you are next in line to inherit. A big responsibility but not without its benefits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of Harry wanted to be angry at the fact that the King had all but abandoned him but he needed answers. He needed to know his history and understand what he was. He couldn’t possibly pass this opportunity up over hurt feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a life here,” Harry spoke after a pregnant pause, “leaving to train to become an heir to a throne of a Kingdom seems like I won’t be able to get back to my friends and family. To my—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once King Selvayn realized Harry wasn’t going to continue he replied, “Time between worlds works differently. It is not linear and often does not run in parallel. You can be in Kumar for months but return here and find that it has been mere hours. Time doesn’t stand still in any universe not here nor in the demon realm but you can manipulate the point in which you return if you have a strong enough skill. It seems cruel to have lived years while your friends and family have lived only days but it’s not. It’s just a part of your life you weren’t able to share with them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t I age? It would be odd if I left as a seventeen year old and came back in my twenties,” Harry shot back not knowing where his resistance was coming from. He had wanted to get answers but it seemed that he wasn’t as trusting as he used to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Selvayn chuckled, somehow finding Harry’s retort funny, “demons age how they want once they mature. As you have come into your heritage and come of age you can easily learn how to slow the aging process. So the only thing that ‘ages’ is your mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry bit his lips hating how indecisive he was being when moments ago he was ready to learn more about being a demon. One part of him wanted to just go with the King to learn more about his family history and his birth right but another part, the human part, is screaming that he couldn’t leave his friends and mate behind. Another voice argued that he was a demon now and the wizarding world has done very little for him but spite and hurt him. Plus, he planned on coming back but with more experience and knowledge. So that same voice argued that he wasn’t really leaving his friends and family long enough for them to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he cleared his mind, Harry was resolute once again in his decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking straight at King Selvayn Harry replied, “when do we leave?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both King Selvayn and King Ragnok smiled inhumanly wide smiles in response. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>